


Kiss Me Like You Miss Me

by Luna0713Hunter



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna0713Hunter/pseuds/Luna0713Hunter
Summary: A special fanfic to celebrate our ghost king's birthday
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Percy Jackson), Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42
Collections: Solangelo 2021 challenge





	1. Chapter 1

Being a son of Hades,was never easy...on the second thought,being a DEMIGOD was never easy...

he slashed,yet another evil spirit,cringing a bit as it let out a long,suffered scream.  
other ghost were eyeing him warily,afraid that one wrong movement in front of the ghost king himself,would bring them to a similar end..  
Nico let out a frustrated groan,sheeting his Stygian sword,and glanced back at the flickering ghosts

"believe me, I'm not thrilled to be here too."

he rubbed his muddy hands on his ripped jeans,praying to all gods that when he got back,Will wouldn't kill him for scratches all around his body.

without any waste of time,he slipped through the shadows near by,and stepped out into his father's palace...

"My son.."

Hades' voice was the same as always:cold,terrifying,enough to send a man crumbling to the ground.  
but Nico remained unfazed,folding his arms in front of his chest and looked at the God of UnderWorld with boredom.

"Father,I've finished what you asked me to do...can I PLEASE go back now?"

his father stared at him with dark eyes,and Nico could see the face of thousand souls,screaming,asking for help and mercy on his robe...  
Hades leaned back into his throne,closing his eyes once before opening them with slight amusement dancing on his pale face.

"indeed you can go back...I believe that son of Apollo have already thrown a search party for you..."

Nico's eyes went wide with the statement,his heart beating fast at the mention of his boyfriend.

"shit!I forgot to tell Will!!"

there was a sound coming from Hades that reminded Nico suspiciously of chuckle.  
his father waved his hand,and as another presence was added to them,Nico was anxiously looking at the shadows to make a run for it...  
Will would DEFINITELY kill him for that now...

"Nico dear,what a pleasant surprise."

Persephone's voice was as sweet as honey,warm and welcoming...  
Nico straightened his back,his face blank like always.  
he bowed a bit,trying to push Will's face to the back of his mind;he didnt want to show any weakness to the Goddess...

"oh Nico dear!you should've definitely brought the son of Apollo with you!!!I'm sure his presence would've been fantastic for the flowers!not to mention Hades wanted to meet him for a while now!"

Nico's mouth fell open at the statemet....  
his father,the lord of UnderWorld,wanted to meet his boyfriend?his annoying nephew's son???

Persephone slowly rose from her seat next to Hades,walking toward where Nico was standing,flowers blooming with each of her steps.  
when she reached him,the smile on her face was so soft,made Nico's heart ache painfully as his mother's smile flashed across his eyes for one second...  
the goddess clapped her hands and in a blink of eye,there was a bouquet of flowers in her hands...all colors,shinning brightly in the dim light of the palace...

"Nico...sweetheart...  
I know we didnt start our relationship well,and I regret it with every day that passes by...  
but the truth is,I love you like a son I never had...you've been throught enough in your life,and all me and your father want for you is to be happy and live a long life...  
and we can see how happy you've become since you met you boyfriend...  
we all know,me and your father,and even Apollo,that you two will have a bright future,full of happiness together..."

Nico was speechless...for so long,she hated the goddess,and avoided her like plague...  
but now that she was standing there,handing him the bouquet and wishing him a happy life,he couldn't help but to feel his head fill with different emotions,his eyes getting wet...

"t...thank you..Persephone..."

and when the goddess offered him a hug,he didn't pull away.

"happy birthday Nico,my son..."

she whispered softly,like a summer breeze,and then stepped aside as Hades offered Nico his hand...

"Persephone said everything I've been meaning to say...you've been through enough,I think it time for you to finally,live a happy life...and if this son of Apollo makes you happy,if he's all you need,then he has my blessings..."

Nico couldn't fight the grin that crept its way to his lips anymore,so he just chuckled and pressed the flowers to his chest while shaking his father's hand

"I'm sure he'll cry out of joy when I tell him you said those stuff."

Persephone smiled and Hades just shook his head in amusement.

"He's too bright for his own good."

Persephone nudged him slightly,making him groan

"you know what they say,like father like son."

she then gave both of them a pointed look as Nico rolled his eyes...

"I should get going...he must've searched the whole camp for me by now...maybe even the whole country..."

Hades nodded and as Nico waved them goodbye,started melting into shadows,he heard the soft voice of his father that followed him...

" _happy birthday Nico..."_


	2. Chapter 2

All he was hearing was the whispers of the shadows...  
They clung to him,begging him to stay,to not go to the light...  
He smiled, remembering how tempting their offer seemed to be in the past... remembered how often he was just gonna let go,but gods above he was glad he didnt let go...

As he stepped outside of the cold shadows into the dark room of the Hades cabin,he couldnt help but to let out a yelp of surprise at seeing a dark figure sitting on his bed, hunching over, letting out shaky breathes.

"Will?"

At the sound of his name,the boy stopped breathing and looked up so fast that Nico was afraid it hurt his neck.

"Nico?!Babe is that you?!"

Nico nodded but remembered that Will couldn't see him in the dark,so he clapped his hands and the lights turned on.  
But before he could do anything,he was crushed by a bear hug from his boyfriend

"Nico!!!where have you been?you scared me half to death!!!i called everyone and no one had seen you today!!"

Nico let out a low chuckle and patted Will on the back

"Sorry tesoro,but you're kinda crushing me."

The taller boy let out a 'whoops' and untangled himself from the smaller boy.

Nico smiled and allowed himself to look at his boyfriend til his heart content...  
He didnt have to look away anymore,or steal shy glances from the son of Apollo...  
Will was his and his only...he could look,touch,without feeling shy or embarrassed...

He cupped Will's cheeks in his hands and rose on his tiptoe to kiss his boyfriend on the nose.

"Im sorry tesoro,my dad called for an emergency,and i left as soon as i got his call... I should've told you,im sorry."

Will sighed gave him a chase kiss on his lips

"Just dont do it again...i thought you left...for good."

At that, Nico let out a loud laughter, burying his face into the son of Apollo's chest

"Someone's in a good mood!"

Will laughed along,moving backward so he was laying back down on the bed with Nico on top of him 

"You can't believe what happened at my dad's palace!"

And so he started...  
Telling Will everything and anything about his day, chuckling slightly,frowing gently and everytime he did so, Will would plant a soft kiss between his brows,his nose and sometimes his lips...  
They stayed like that for hours,laying next to each other,facing the other,and interlocking their fingers and Nico couldnt help but to smile at how perfectly they fitted...

"It'll be dinner soon..."

Will's whisper was so gentle and soft, Nico could feel himself starting to feel sleepy..  
He nuzzled further against the other, savoring the the warmth of his boyfriend.

"Nico...babe you awake?"

He smiled at the pet name and looked up at Will, his eyes shining softly when they met with the other's sky blue ones...

"Yeah?what is it?"

Will shuffled abit and pulled out something from his back pocket.

"So... tomorrow's your birthday...and I,uh..."

And for the first time, Nico had the pleasure to see his boyfriend embarrassed..  
He rested his palm on the blonde's chest and smiled sleepily

"Tesoro,just tell me."

Will nodded and cleared his throat.

"Nico,darlin', you're the love of my life...you know i love you so much and i would do anything to see that beautiful smile of yours...  
Neeks,ever since i met you,my life has been changed...and it was a dream come true when you became my boyfriend...and i-"

Will slowly rested a black velvet box between them and opened it to reveal a simple black ring...

"Im not proposing or anything because that must be so special,but i just want to promise you, that I'll forever be with you,love you,cherish you and even love your annoying little bratty attitude."

As Will let out a small chuckle, Nico could feel himself tearing up for the second time that day

"A-a promise ring?"

Will nodded and removed the ring,taking Nico's hand in his and rolling the small black metal ring on the son of Hades' right ring finger..

"Will you be mine forever?at least til i propose properly?"

At that, Nico let out a chocked laugh,jumping on his boyfriend and kissing him passionately

"Forever and always.."

And as they rested their foreheads against each others, Nico closed his eyes to the sound of Will's warm and familiar voice

" _Happy birthday love of my life."_


End file.
